


Ciemność

by deanmon



Series: Sto historii Sama i Lucyfera [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Ludzie mówią, by trwać tylko w słońcu, bo nic pięknego nie rośnie w ciemności.





	

Ciemność była świadkiem wielu ekscesów. Oczywiście, nie chodzi tu o biblijną Ciemność – o niej Sam nie chciał nawet słuchać – a o mrok panujący nad wyraz często w _ich_ pokoju.

To w ciemności szeptali sobie wszelakie pochlebstwa, wychwalali się wzajemnie, rozmawiali na najróżniejsze tematy, od tych poważnych, po zwykłe błahostki. Kłócili się o to, kto wygrałby pojedynek w kosmosie: astronauta, czy aligator. Nie spali do samego rana, by móc sycić się swoją obecnością. Lucyfer opowiadał o Niebie, o upadku, o innych aniołach, o tym, jak piękny był świat miliardy lat temu, nieskażony przez człowieka.

To ciemność była świadkiem ich aktów miłości. Gdy zasypiali w swoich ramionach, gdy Lucyfer bawił się włosami Sama, gdy Sam muskał blizny powstałe na ciele archanioła – zawsze towarzyszyła im ciemność. Lucyfer nie lubił obnażać ich uczucia, czy to przed Deanem, czy to przed kimkolwiek. Pisano o nim w Biblii, ludzie nie musieli poznawać _nowych_ aspektów jego życia.

Ludzie mówią, by trwać tylko w słońcu, bo nic pięknego nie rośnie w ciemności.

Ale to właśnie w bunkrowej ciemności zrodziło się coś, co nie miałoby szansy bytu w świetle dziennym, narażone na ciekawskie spojrzenia.

Ciemność niekoniecznie była zła.

Poza tym, Lucyfer był jego Poranną Gwiazdą.

Przynosił mu odrębny blask.


End file.
